New Beginnings: Alexis
by Fjallmann
Summary: So this is the surprise ... This is not a spin-off per se, it's more like a side-story. It follows the timeline of New Beginnings from Alexis' point of view. For those who have not read my story New Beginnings please do (I would suggest reading it in any order you wish). New Beginnings:AU
1. Chapter 1

**So, surprise time.**

 **I was sent a prompt in a PM to do this, so it's not just me enjoying my AU way too much (even if I do indeed enjoy it way too much).**

 **The prompt was to write the same journey as New Beginnings, but from Alexis' point of view. I must say I had thought that a separate story with this AU Alexis POV might be fun, but hadn't really done anything more with the idea. I was happy to try it out and have spent a fair amount of time contemplating if this is something I'm really up for. But being the people pleaser that I want to be, I decided to give it a shot, and if you don't like it, tell me and I will stop torturing you guys with this.**

 **If, however, you do like it and want me to continue, please let me know and I will use your enjoyment as fuel to write more. Also, I couldn't find an appropriate/original title for this story, so yeah, sorry.**

 **If you've read my previous stuff you know this, if not then a fun fact about my writing. Inner monologue is in** _ **italics**_ **, super basic I know.**

* * *

Of course, when she was already late to meet her study group, she drops her purse and her stuff scatters all over the floor. Thank god, she was about to get her fix, too bad that in order to get it she would have to pick up all her stuff and order.

She had finally picked everything up off, with a little help from some nice stranger, who even knew those existed in New York.

When she looked up to place her order, after making sure she hadn't missed anything, she was a little startled. She blushed, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she looked at the barista, who just asked, "good afternoon, what can I get you?" _Damn, she's not only stunning, but that accent._

"I'll have a cappuccino, with two pumps of chocolate and one pump caramel, extra foam," Alexis said quickly as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sweet," the barista replied, almost sarcastically at the fact that the drink would, indeed, be very sweet. She was about to say something else, probably asking if she would like anything else when Alexis interrupted her.

"Yeah, finals are kicking my ass, so I'm treating myself." Alexis said with a soft smile.

The barista chuckled, still holding the cup. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Alexis," she told her, but the barista wrote something that was clearly way longer than her name on the cup. _What is she writing? That's way longer than my name. Should I ask? Maybe I should just wait until my drink is called up. No, I'll ask._

"Uhm, oh," just as she was about to open her mouth to ask the cute barista, her phone rang, making any attempt at a continued conversation even more awkward. Still smiling at the barista, and shrugging in a 'what can you do' sort of way, Alexis just thanked the barista and decided to answer her phone as she waited for her drink.

"Hey dad," Alexis greeted, having seen his picture before answering.

"Hey pumpkin, how's school?" Alexis could clearly hear that the only reason he asked was because it was an expected 'dad-question'.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'm just taking a little coffee break."

"Great, so I'm not interrupting your studying." He stated, fresh excitement in his voice. "I was hoping you could, and would, help me."

"Sure, dad," Alexis couldn't help the smile on her face, when her dad got some crazy notion into his head, no matter what it was about, it was bound to be fun to help him fulfill his task. "What do you need?"

"Could you come meet me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Where? I just need to wait for my coffee and move a few things around," Alexis, ever the diligent scheduler.

"I'm on fifth avenue," Rick said.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes," Alexis said before hanging up.

She opened the group chat for her study group and told them that something had come up and that she wouldn't be able to make it today. Everyone seemed to understand and told her that they would be meeting tomorrow too, so they would catch her up then.

"Alexis, cappuccino," her drink was ready, so she hurried to the counter to pick it up. When she looked at the cup, she saw what the barista had written on it, Alexis – graceful ginger. Alexis couldn't help but giggle at it before grabbing her phone and taking a picture and tweeting it.

When you drop your stuff in front of the cute barista. #klutz #coffee #gracefulginger

Still smiling she looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with the barista and winked, before rushing out the door to meet her dad.

oOoOoOo

Instead of a greeting, her dad just said, "I need your help picking a ring for Kate. I'm going to propose to her. I want to marry her. What do you think?" He asked, smiling like a goof.

"I think it's about time." Alexis said, laughing at her dad.

"Yes, thank you. We are having a nice dinner at her place tonight. Cooking together, I was thinking of doing it then. Is that romantic enough? Should I do the big gesture thing? I should, I should take her to Paris or something." He was obviously nervous, and rambling.

"Dad, we don't really have such good memories from Paris. Besides, Kate is more of the low-key dinner at home kind of girl." Alexis assured him. "Just make sure that the food you make, is not just some toss it in the oven food, but something you need to spend time together in the kitchen for, then just see when the perfect opportunity arises."

"How did you get to be so smart," Rick teased.

"It's called school, dad, remember the checks you signed? With Colombia written on it" Alexis teased back.

"Wait, those were not charity? I need to call my accountant." They were both laughing now.

Calming down, Alexis looked at her dad and asked, "what kind of ring were you thinking of?"

"The most beautiful ring in the world? Is that possible?" Rick was joking, hopefully.

"There is no way to find out unless we go inside to look." Alexis said, pulling on her fathers' arm.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The very polished and proper sales person asks from next to one of the display cases.

"Ah, yes, we are looking for an engagement ring," Alexis says, trying to match the tone of the lady.

Alexis can swear she sees some harsh judgement run across the lady's face as she hears this, so she feels then need to explain.

"My dad, wants to propose to his girlfriend," she continues.

The lady's features soften and she smiles politely. "Of course, this way, please."

"These are our engagement displays," she says as she softly touches two display cases. "Was there any special cut or style you were thinking about? Any place we can start you off?"

"I want a platinum band, but that's about all I had decided." Rick looked at Alexis, asking for help.

"Well, that's a start," the lady said as she pulled out two displays of about 12 rings each.

"Is there anything here that you think she would like?" She asked patiently.

Alexis looked at all of them, but they were all so flashy. Rick gasped, and looked at one and pointed for Alexis to look too. "What about that one, it has the biggest diamond." Alexis just looked at him, "who are you buying this ring for?"

"Right, Kate doesn't care about that," Rick said.

"Well, if you like diamonds, but don't want the ring to have one massive rock on it, you could always go with a few set into the band itself. It will give it some extra sparkle, but she will still be able to wear her gloves." The sales lady interrupted, making an excellent point.

"Even though the saying is bigger is always better, I don't think that applies to jewelry for Kate." Alexis pointed out a ring she had noticed. "I think this one might be more up her alley."

"Yeah, it's perfect. It appears simple, but is stunning, and intricate and it takes you a while to see all its beauty." Rick was smiling, "good job pumpkin."

oOoOoOo

Knowing her dad was having dinner with Kate, Alexis ordered pizza and was flipping through channels, when Rick stormed in. She was very surprised when her dad came in, huffing and obviously mad about something. He walked into his study, she stood up and followed him, he took out the ring, opened the box and stared at it.

"Dad, what happened? Did you ask her? Did she say no?" Alexis asked, in utter disbelieve that this night could have gone so wrong.

"No, I didn't ask her." Sadness edging into his voice, "she's leaving, she's leaving me and I just," he stumbled over his words. "I don't think I can be without her, I fought so hard for so many years just to be with her, and now she's leaving."

"What do you mean she's leaving?" Alexis couldn't help but feel like she was missing some vital part of the story.

"She had an interview for a job in DC, some taskforce." He muttered.

"Dad, that's an amazing opportunity for her, and DC isn't that far away." Alexis countered, "you could go down there for weekends or she could come here, you will work this out."

"Maybe you're right," Rick conceded.

"Dad, you love her, she obviously loves you too. Just because she got an offer to interview, doesn't mean she has the job, and even if she did, it's a great opportunity for her. Don't be a jerk." She finished.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side," he whined.

"I am on your side, and to be on your side, I now need to push you in the right direction. The direction that leads to your happiness." She said as she pulled him up to a standing position to hug him. "Look, I know that her going for this interview hurt your feelings, but you not supporting her would hurt hers just as much. Take a moment, cool down and then call her and talk this through."

He mumbled something just as the doorbell rang, and Alexis smiled brightly and announced. "Pizza's here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is late, I broke my wrist and it was not the best way to write. I do have the next chapter and a half ready so I will be posting again tomorrow.**

"So, I decided to take your advice," Rick said the following morning. "I texted her and she agreed to come over tonight."

"I have a study group anyway," she said smirking slightly. "You'll have the loft to yourself."

"Thanks pumpkin," he said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't be nervous, she loves you," Alexis said, hugging him back.

"I think I'll try working off these nerves writing", he chuckled.

When her dad went to his study to work, or stare at his laptop, she was once again sucked into thoughts about the barista. It was confusing to her to be so interested in this way, what made her so special? _I don't even know her name. I could go and see if she's working today, see if she still has the same effect on me._

Just as Alexis was about to walk into her fathers' study to tell him she was leaving to grab a coffee on her way to the library, his phone rang. "Kate." Alexis stopped at the door, hearing Ricks nerves.

"I thought you were coming over later, is everything all right?" She heard him say. He was doing some sort of 'I-love-you-but-I'm-still-mad' brooding.

"I'll head out right now," he said as he hung up, a little startled when he noticed Alexis standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, that was Kate," he stated as he stood up, "she wants to talk right now." His nervous tone was back full force.

"Dad? Just make sure she knows that you are all in. Don't let her say anything until you've told her." Alexis said as she left the study, adding with a wink, "don't forget the ring."

Alexis went to her room, to get changed and fix her makeup. If the cute barista was working, she wanted to look her best, whatever that means.

As she neared the coffee shop, she glanced inside, hoping to see the barista, she didn't. She had come this far though so she might as well grab a coffee to go.

Her mind was still wandering as she walked in, paying no mind to her surroundings until she felt herself collide with something. When she had gathered herself, she realized that she hadn't bumped into something, but someone, and of course this someone had to be the barista. The collision had caused Alexis to drop her purse, again, and the barista had barely held on to her tray.

"Oh. My. God." Alexis was beyond mortified. _Of course I had to literally walk right into her._

"I am so sorry, are you all right?" She asked when she composed herself enough to speak.

"Fine, just wasn't expecting such enthusiasm today," the barista answered smirking. "Are you always this graceful?"

"No, I, uhh, am usually a klutz," Alexis joked, feeling warmth radiating from her arm, forced to look at what was causing it she saw that the barista was holding on to her arm, having grabbed her to help keep both their balance. While Alexis was looking at where the barista was holding, her hand slid down her arm and rested in her hand, it was slow and it must have been done subconsciously.

The butterflies in her stomach are wreaking havoc on her mental capacity, which is probably why she said, "I don't even know your name, yet you're holding my hand." When she heard back what had left her mouth she wanted to face palm, but decided that would be even more embarrassing. So, she tried to let a smile replace the grimace that was currently on her face.

"Oh, right, sorry," the barista said, instantly dropping her hand.

"Don't be," Alexis said, finally in control of her brain and thus her body. The tension from their connected hands seeping out and causing her smile to turn genuine.

"I'm Hayley, by the way," the barista introduced herself as she bent down to gather Alexis' stuff, prompting her to do the same.

"So, Alexis, do you come here often?" Hayley asked, managing to sound both sarcastic and interested.

"Well, considering that I need at least two cups of coffee to get through the day," Alexis said smiling, "I probably visit here way too frequently."

Hayley just smiled.

"Who do I talk to, to get a really good cup of coffee?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I would recommend getting in line and ordering," Hayley said, then laughed happily as she walked away with her tray.

Alexis thought it was strange that she would feel such a warmth wash over her and through her at the sound. Having only been attracted to boys, on a conscious level, before now. Was this even really attraction, or merely admiration?

When Alexis turned around to get in line, she noticed firstly that there was no line, and that the barista had taken over as cashier.

"So, are you treating yourself to something sweet today?" Hayley asked, when Alexis was pulling out her wallet.

"I am, but I'll just have a latte," Alexis said smiling, proud of how smooth she had managed to sound. _This isn't flirting, was it? No, it was just playful banter. Yeah, that's right. Playful banter with a really cute girl, with those eyes and those … wait. Stop. You need to pull yourself together._

Hayley looked at her curiously, "any syrup?"

"Nope, just regular is fine," Alexis said, still smiling, but also blushing slightly.

Instead of handing the cup over, for someone else to make it, like they usually do. Hayley went over to the machine and started making the latte herself. Alexis was a little surprised by this, but just held her smile in place.

"How did the dreaded study group goo yesterday?" Hayley asked.

"I ended up skipping it and going ring shopping," Alexis answered honestly. Seeing the baffled look on Hayley's face, she elaborated, "my dad needed help shopping for an engagement ring."

"Your parents aren't married?" Hayley asked, obviously a little confused.

"No, well, my dad and my mother are divorced, but my dad and Kate are, hopefully, getting engaged today or tonight at the latest." Alexis said happily.

"So, we like Kate, do we?" Hayley asked, with a smirk.

"I like Kate," Alexis laughed, "you'll have to make up your own mind if, and when, you meet her."

"That's good, yeah? Not angry that your parents got divorced, or that your dad is remarrying." Hayley asked, looking at Alexis for a second before focusing back on the coffee in her hands.

"Honestly, I haven't seen my dad this happy, probably, ever," Alexis said, smiling before adding, "and Kate is great." Deciding to throw in a little wink at her lame rhyme.

Hayley handed Alexis her latte, with an automatic, "here you are," and a smile that went from fake to sincere remarkably fast.

"Thanks," she blew on it and took a tentative sip. It was obviously freshly brewed, and therefore steaming hot. She hummed in delight, "this is really good."

"That's what you asked for, isn't it?" Hayley asked with a smirk.

"It was, thank you." Alexis smiled, "I should get going. I need to get to the library to make up for not studying yesterday."

"Have fun," Hayley said as Alexis picked up her purse and headed out.

"I will," Alexis said, waving as she added, "see you tomorrow."

Alexis was sure she heard a faint chuckle and a 'bye' as the doors swung shut behind her.

* * *

In order to distract herself from thoughts of the barista, Alexis had been doing a mind-numbing amount of studying, when her phone thankfully rang. She hurried out of the silent reading room and quickly answered.

"Hello?" Having been focused on not running into anyone or anything again today, she hadn't checked the caller ID before answering.

"Alexis, darling, how are you?" Alexis sighed at the sound of her mothers' voice.

"Hey … mom …" She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, just busy with school. Finals are coming up so I feel like I don't have time to think about anything other than studying, let alone do anything." _Why am I talking this much, it's not like she was really asking, not like she really cares._

"How's LA?" Alexis asked, turning the conversation back to her mother to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"LA is wonderful, though it is getting harder and harder to find roles that inspire me." Meredith said airily.

"I bet, so what's up?" Alexis asked, "any trips coming up?"

"Well, I've been in New York for the past few getting ready for an event tonight," Meredith said, oblivious to the hurt it caused Alexis.

"My date got stuck in LA, so I was wondering if you could come." Alexis wasn't sure how to feel about this, how many times would she have to come second in her mothers' life.

Gritting her teeth a little, Alexis begrudgingly agreed, but did her best to let her mother hear how hurt she was. "Sure mom, what time?"

"I'll pick you up from the loft at two, that way my hair and make-up people can do you too. Do you have a dress?" Meredith asked, her focus obviously not really on the conversation anymore.

"Yes, I have a dress." Alexis sighed, why the hell was she agreeing to this?

"Don't wear red or green, red clashes with my hair and I'm wearing green." Meredith told her as she hung up.

"Ok, mom." Alexis said as she put her phone in her pocket and started packing up her stuff at the reading room. She only had an hour to get to the loft shower and have her things ready before her mothers' car service would pick her up.

"Why did I agree to this?" Alexis asked herself out loud.

Quicker than she would have expected she was showered and had her two dresses ready, both blue but very different.

She knew that she would be a publicity stunt almost, so she decided to just enjoy it for what it was, a night of dressing up and having fun. Even with all her flaws as a parent it couldn't be denied that Meredith was fun.

 _(2:07pm) Hey dad, heading out with Meredith, staying at the dorm._

Alexis didn't want her dad to worry, and decided that a text was enough. She then opened her camera app and took a few pictures of her dresses and jewelry, then made a collage and posted on twitter with the caption.

 _#dressingup for a #charity event w. actingMeredith #princessofCastle_

As soon as she was with Meredith she could feel the buzz of excitement create a crazy atmosphere, Meredith was pregaming with a glass or three of champagne and all Alexis could think was, _this is going to be fun._

Alexis enjoys being pampered by hair and makeup artists, but is somehow always glad when they are done.

"Alexis, darling, you look absolutely beautiful," Meredith said as Alexis put in her earring, the final touch to her ensemble.

"Thank you," Alexis said with a smile and a twirl. "You look great too."

Meredith just smiled and started for the door, Alexis followed.

When they exited the town car Alexis was surprised to see they were walking a red carpet. She hadn't known it would be such a big event.

"Meredith, this way," the press wanted to take her mothers' picture, she expected that, but when she heard, "Alexis" and "miss Castle", she was surprised. Usually they focused their attention on her dad, her mother, her grandmother and in the rare occurrence that they did want to talk to her it was usually about them. So, she wasn't at all surprised when she heard, "miss Castle, what do you think of your fathers' relationship with Detective Beckett?"

"As long as my dad is happy, then so am I," Alexis replied, having learned at an early age that when asked questions by the press, don't go into details, they can be edited and twisted around. Short and simple is the best way to answer.

After answering a few more questions along the same lines as the first, ignoring all personal questions and making sure she kept going, Alexis was finally inside.

Alexis stayed for dinner and a bit of dancing and then it was suddenly midnight. She was supposed to spend the day studying but ended up doing next to none of that. She would have to make up for it tomorrow, she thought as she approached Meredith.

Having posted a few more photos throughout the night she wanted to get one with her mother too.

So, she pulled out her phone and got her mothers' attention and they took a series of photos, she even let Meredith pick the once she posted.

 _actingMeredith and I having a blast._

"This has been fun, but I should head back to my dorm," Alexis told her mother. "I need to get some rest so I can continue studying for finals."

"Well, darling, it was wonderful to see you," Meredith said, "thank you for not forcing me to go solo."

"You're welcome," Alexis smiled, "I'll talk to you later, have a safe flight back to LA." Alexis turned around and walked away, then looked over her shoulder and smiling said, "bye."


End file.
